Big Talkin' Man
by wrestlefan4
Summary: James wants to go off to a pub called "Jackson's" which he supposedly swore off once he&Lily married. Lily will keep James away from the seedy hole, even if she has to drag him out screaming herself. JP/LP, Sirius, Remus, Arthur. Based on song "Jackson".


This fic is based on the song "Jackson" and specifically the version made popular by Johnny Cash and June Carter-Cash, which was released September 1967.  
>There are covers of the song, but I like Johnny and June's version the most. I love the sass June puts into the song. This fic was done for a contest over on DA.<p>

Hope you guys have fun reading this!

-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-

James grabbed his coat off the hook, his eyes alight with a fire as he and Lily argued.

"You're not going!" Lily shouted, standing her ground, the blaze in her green eyes beneath wild strands of red mane giving him a shiver, but he would not back down to her. Yes he had promised to give up some of his more rowdy ways, but he still needed his 'man time' as he called it, with his mates.

"I am!" James stated firmly, watching Lily's lip curl in irritation.

"James Potter-"

"Lily Potter-"

"You can bring your friends here you know. They're my friends too!"

She jabbed her finger at her freckled chest, punctuating her statement.

"I want to go out, and I am!" James continued. "I am going to go with Pads and Moony, and we're going to have an excellent time getting smashed and watching the dancers, and you can stay home seething about it for all I bloody care!"

"Fine then, go on!" Lily swept her hand towards the door. "Go ahead to Jackson's, no-good seedy dump—and wreck your health!. Go play around and drink and do whatever it is you bunch of big-talking men do—making damned fools of yourselves!" She shoved him towards the door, her small hands pressing into his chest as she spat sarcastically. "Go on, you're going to Jackson's." She grabbed his hat from the peg by the door, and threw it at him hard. He caught it against his chest. "Might want to bloody well comb your hair first if you're to impress the ladies."

James grinned and her, that cocky, arrogant grin that he had mostly grown out of since he was a boy. Still it was part of him, and there were times that it still surfaced when he was in his most intolerable of moods, full of himself such as now. Lily wanted to slap the smug off of his face.

"Honey, I'm gonna wreck the place."

"See if I care." Lily fired back, and spun on her heel to stomp away from him and into the kitchen.

James bit his lip as he watched her hips sway angrily, her ass looking amazing in the Muggle jeans she wore. Well, he certainly wouldn't allow her to get the last word in, that was for sure. He strode after her, and rounded her, stopping her as she reached for the handle of the icebox. He pressed himself against the appliance and watched her face screw up in anger and her chest heave. Before she could open her mouth to go on, he started again, bobbling his head and grinning like the worlds slickest cat.

"When I breeze into that place, Lily, people are gonna bow down to me, the Wonderful and Handsome James Potter."

Lily snorted, and moved towards the sink where a few dishes lay. She could have cleaned them easily with a charm, but just at this moment, she felt the need to scrub—and hard. She grabbed one of the plates in her hand and did just that. James slid over, hovering above her shoulder and though she refused to look at him she could still feel his ridiculous cocky look as he continued to run his mouth.

"All those women are gonna make me teach 'em what they don't know how." He gave a small little laugh. "So then, I best be going now. They'll want their lessons."

Lily spun round and grabbed onto his coat, fisting it in her hand.

"Hey, turn me loose!" James yanked away. "I'm going to Jackson's." He swept out of the room, reveling in the hot glare he felt burning his back from his enraged wife. He had gotten the last word, and gotten his way, James Potter the Victorious.

Lily stood seething in the kitchen, gripping the sponge in her hand and twisting it over and over until it was near tearing. They'll do nothing but laugh at you at Jackson's once I'm through with you. Slowly her anger abated as a plan formed in her mind, and her face untwisted, her pretty lips curving up into a small, diabolical smile

-x-x-x-x-

James swept into Jackson's pub to a welcoming hoorah. Everyone knew him there, as he made it a point to be the center of attention. He inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar thick atmosphere of smoke and booze, blood and sex, crazy nights and good times. Sirius and Remus were sitting at their usual table. Sirius was propped back in his chair with his boots up on the table, a half finished mug of ale in one hand, and a buxom blond hovering over his shoulder, her breasts more out of her shirt than in. She was leaning over and offering by the gesture of her hand, to refill his mug. Sirius was nodding, his eyes glued to the ample cleavage. Remus however had sprang out of his seat as soon as James had stepped into the pub, and he was coming towards his long-time friend with outstretched arms. Remus hugged him heartily, and clapped him on the back with just as much vigor. Remus was always smiling easily. He led James with an arm round his back towards their table.

"Prongs!" Sirius greeted, flashing a winning smile to the blond as she returned with his mug full. "Bring another back for the arse in the glasses!" Sirius told her, with a bark of laughter, as James sat down, and threw his hat across the table at Sirius.

"Takes one arse to know another." James replied, and Sirius picked up James' thrown hat, slapping it onto Remus' head.

The three of them drank and continued catching up with one another, laughing loudly, and Remus mostly listening as Sirius spoke of his exploits and James recalled the crazier things they had done those summers they had spent together as teenagers—Remus wondered if they weren't exaggerated—but then again, with James and Sirius, one could never tell for sure.

Out in the alley behind the pub, Lily appeared with a crack. She wrinkled her nose as she climbed the stairs to the back entrance, shaking her leg to rid herself of a piece of trash stuck to her shoe. She pushed the heavy door opened, and let herself into a dressing room where a handful of trashy looking women—and one of questionable gender—were preparing themselves for the dancing that would come a bit later in the night.

"This is private!" One of the women shouted, thick and sparkling make-up on her face, and a cig dangling from her red painted lips. She was wearing a tiny skirt and bra made of what looking like glimmering gold coins, and her black hair cascaded down her back. She screwed up her face in a scowl at Lily.

"I want to dance tonight." Lily stated, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. A few of the women looked at her with disdain, seeming not to like the fresh face trying to step in on their territory.

"Do you, then?" The woman asked, her long lashes flicking, her eyes traveling up and down Lily's curvy body. "But can you dance?" The woman motioned towards a support pole. "Show us what you've got."

Lily moved towards the pole, and ran her hand down the cool metal. She smirked, this was going to be fun. She tossed her shirt off over her head, and gave her thick flame of hair a shake. It fell down her back and over her shoulders, her pale milky skin flecked with freckles revealed, showing the tops of her rounded hips, a soft, flat tummy, and the swell of her breasts kept in a simple black bra. She ran her fingers along the straps of her bra, turning the shiny black material to a more daring leopard print. Next she transfigured her jeans, turning them into a pair of cut-off shorts that rode low on her hips and left little of her backside to be covered. Her tennis shoes were last, transforming into spiky black knee- high boots that tied up the back with ribbon. Lily leaned onto the pole, grinding against it lusciously, beginning to dance.

-x-x-x-x-

James' table was getting rowdy, as was the whole place. The evening was growing on and the pub was alive and full of boozed up men who were growing impatient for that nights show. James's table was littered with bottles and glasses, the blond whom Sirius had been flirting heavily with all night was clearing their table, along with a slender brunette who wore bright feathers in her hair, and was openly giving Remus the eye as she grinned baring a set of rather pointed canine teeth. James leaned in towards Remus.

"Moony! You should go for it, mate! Shag her senseless! She's got a nice tight little-"

"Prongs!" Remus hissed. "You do remember you're married now? You shouldn't be looking."

"Looking isn't touching." James said with a shrug, and both he and Remus watched the lithe brunette flip her long hair, and move gracefully along the bar to fill a mug. "Is she...you know? Furry?" James asked, dropping his voice again, though the pub was so loud he wouldn't possibly be heard. 

Remus shook his head.

"She has a different scent about her. I believe she may be a vampire." Remus said, and his lips curled up at the corners, his eyes flashing with the excitement of it.

"Potter!" A familiar voice called through the din, and Remus and James both glanced at the source of it. Through the crowd a crown of thinning red hair came, glasses knocked sideways on his long nose. It was Arthur Weasley, and he was more than trashed, swaying on his feet as he held a small string of pink glass beads, dangling from a loop.

"Look!" He pointed delightedly at the beads, larger at the base where the loop was, and gradually becoming smaller in size. "Tha' niiiiice fella over there gave me some annual beads!"

Sirius banged his fist onto the table, losing control immediately and having a fit of laughter at this.

"Er...Arthur..." James started, but began to snort laughter too.

"Wannit that kind? They must only give them out once a year."

Lupin looked embarrassed for Arthur, and pulled out an empty chair at their table.

"Arthur, you'd better sit down before you fall down. Does...does Molly know you're here?"

Arthur's eyes grew wide, and he almost managed in shoving his finger up his nose when he pressed it to his lips.

"SHHH!" He said loudly, and sat down in the offered chair. "Don't tell her." He whispered.

"Oh Moony, stop being a spoil-sport!" James patted Arthur on the back. "Let the ginger man have his fun. With...with his annual beads." James and Sirius roared with laughter, and Arthur laughed a little too, though he wasn't sure what was so funny.

Sirius wiped tears from his eyes, and reached across the table— just nearly avoiding knocking over the bottle of Fire whiskey James had bought them—and cupped Arthur's hand.

"Arthur, my dear, dear, Muggle-loving man...I must tell you how much I adore you, and am continuously amused at your expense."

"Thank you, I'm er...amused at my expense also." Arthur slurred, eyeing the bottle of Fire whiskey. "Could I?" Arthur motioned in the general direction of the bottle, Remus grabbing his mug of ale just in time to save it from being knocked over as well. Drunks gesturing across tables was always a bad idea.

"Of course!" James grinned, accio'ing the bottle to himself, and pouring healthy glasses for each of them. "Cheers!" James cried, raising his glass, and clinking it with the others, sloshing the liquid onto hands at the force of their meeting. The four of them downed the strong-burning liquid quickly, slapping their emptied glasses back onto the table in near unison.

"Merlin!" James gasped, pulling air down his scorched throat and into his lungs. Arthur's eyes were pouring tears down his face, and he seemed unable to stop them as he sniffed and sobbed, with unreasonable laughter in between.

"You've killed him!" Remus exclaimed, in such serious concern for Arthur's well-being, that Sirius was lost to another fit of consuming laughter. Padfoot fell forward onto the table, rattling the bottles and mugs, laughing uncontrollably at poor Arthur, and Remus's reaction.

"B-bloody fuck!" Sirius managed out, barely, between gales of laughter, his words muffled into the table as his face was smooshed onto it. "I—I'm g-gonna chuck up my lunch for laughing so hard!"

But the affects of the Fire whiskey seemed to be sobered just a bit, when attention was drawn to the small stage at the front. It was time for the dancers. Sirius straightened up immediately, his laughter cut off with a sniff. James slid his glasses down his nose, so he could peer over the tops of them, and Arthur's crying died down, as he watched the stage with glassy eyes, barely aware that Remus was patting his back lightly.

Backstage, Lily waited eagerly for her turn. She had made the cut with her sultry dancing, and would soon be out there to the shock-and-awe of her gallivanting husband. Two women danced before her, and her rage boiled inside her as she heard the hoots and hollers of the piggish men who were out there watching—no doubt James was joining in with them. Well, wouldn't he have something to holler about when she was done with him!

The second woman stepped back through the curtain, and nodded to Lily, her head piled high with blue ringlets of hair. Lily took that as her cue, and grabbed a hand-fan from a table of props, before stepping out onto the stage. She was going to make this good, not wanting James to see her until she was ready for him to.

Lily worked the pole which rose up out of the floor from out the top of a pony keg. She used the sleek metal and her shapely curves, her strong legs, to put on quite the show. Finally she had heard enough whooping and wailing coming from a table near the front of the stage where she had seen from the corner of her eye, that James and his bunch were sitting at. Remus and Sirius were howling like dogs in heat, as James whistled, and Arthur stood unsteadily, applauding. Of course, Weasley had a preference for red-heads.

Lily danced her way to the edge of the stage, rolling her hips, she turned and leaned low, causing the tiny shorts to rise even higher and show off more of her speckled ass. She gave each cheek a pop, and then slapped one with her hand, leaving a pink imprint. She turned around, her fan lowered. The look that dawned on James' face was priceless.

"Oh MERLIN!" James jumped out of his chair and turned to run—but Lily jumped down from the stage, tossing her fan aside, and grabbed James by the collar. With a squeak Arthur disappeared beneath the table and cowered there. Remus's face had turned the deepest color of crimson it could without going purple. Sirius just flicked his eyes down to take in Lily's backside as she began to smack James' around the head and berate him.

"And YOU!" She cried, turning briefly to Sirius, looking at him over her shoulder. She tugged at the tiny scrap of jean material. "Stop staring at my arse before I knock your eyes out of their sockets!"

Sirius backed off obeying, slouching in his chair and looking guiltily at Remus.

"You were looking too!" Sirius accused, as if Remus partnership in the act somehow made Sirius less culpable.

"I-I-I...!" Remus stuttered.

The pub was exploding in laughter, gales of 'That's his wife!' and cheers rising up from drunk men who found the situation unfolding onto another man, quite amusing, though no doubt if it had been their wife, things would have been quite different. Lily had traded a wad of James's coat for a handful of his shirt. She turned to Remus now.

"Remus, take Arthur home." She said. "And make sure to get those beads from him, else Molly will have him in the street." She added, and then dragged James out of the pub, his shoulders hunched over, as if he were a terrified dog with his tail between his legs.

-x-x-x-x-

Once outside the pub, Lily apparated home with James, and continued slapping him round the head once they were in the house. James managed to take off, hurrying up the stairs to their bedroom in an attempt to get away from her and ward the door from her wrath. Lily stomped up the stairs so hard it was lucky the spiked heels of her boots did not break off. James slammed the door, but not in time. Lily caught it by sticking the pointed toe of her boot in, and then flung it open. James threw himself onto the bed, curling up with one of the pillows for protection.

"I'm sorry!" He squeaked, holding the pillow up in his defense.

Lily climbed onto the bed and shoved James down upon it, grabbing the pillow away from him. She straddled him and brought the pillow down onto him again and again, in hard slaps with all of her might, until she was completely exhausted from it. She lowered the pillow panting, her arms aching, and dropped it to the floor. She leaned back, sitting on James's waist and aware of his arousal prodding at her. She growled, her hair a crazy mess of red poof around her and stuck to her face.

"You're an idiot." She bit out. James nodded ruefully. He was trying not to look at her so lustfully, as he wasn't sure she would appreciate it just now. Her display had been meant to put him in his place, not arouse him, though it had succeeded in both.

"I know."

"Do you?" Lily rolled her hips, grinding against him.

James bit his lip, his fingers gripping the covers as his hips arched up into the movement.

"Mmph...ah..." He sighed, his fingers twitching to touch her. "Yes."

"You will bring Remus and Sirius to our house if you wish to spend 'man' time with them, understood?"

James nodded, watching the rise and fall of Lily's breasts straining at the sexy leopard print bra.

"And you will make sure Sirius doesn't stare at my arse."

Another nod.

"He's a dog, Sirius." James added, flicking his tongue across his lips.

"Yes." Lily said, leaning forward to flick her tongue at them as well. "He is a dog, and so are you. But you are MY dog, and I happen to love you anyway."

Lily lost her fingers in James' messy black hair, and crashed their lips together for a searing kiss and battle of tongues. She delved her tongue further into his hot mouth, twining with his tongue and making him moan against her lips. His tongue stopped its battle, submitting to Lily's victory, as James writhed helplessly beneath her.

Lily always won.


End file.
